


high on the sunlit violence

by LadyAlice101



Series: Tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Bombs, F/M, Pearl Harbor - Freeform, Violence, lucy and wyatt are injured, post Season 1 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAlice101/pseuds/LadyAlice101
Summary: Lucy keeps an eye on the clock the whole time they’re in the room. They’ve not been tied up, and the official word is that they’re not prisoners, but it sure feels like they are (and Wyatt says they won’t even know how fucked they truly are until its already too late).They’d been found in the early hours of the morning, and put in the room they’re currently in at 4:37am. It’s now 6:52, and there’s less than an hour until the base is bombed.**prompt: I have a prompt for you if u have the time. Idk if u prefer vague or not but the time team gets separated during a mission and it's in the middle of a battle(to be chosen by you) and Lucy ends up getting knocked out and when Wyatt finds her he panics thinking she's dead and starts crying and admits that he loves her and she can't leave him and she wakes up and they kiss once back at mason. This would be pre relationship/ start of relationship.





	high on the sunlit violence

Lucy keeps an eye on the clock the whole time they’re in the room. They’ve not been tied up, and the official word is that they’re not prisoners, but it sure feels like they are (and Wyatt says they won’t even know how fucked they truly are until its already too late).

They’d been found in the early hours of the morning, and put in the room they’re currently in at 4:37am. It’s now 6:52, and there’s less than an hour until the base is bombed.

Wyatt and Rufus know its today, but they don’t know that it will be so soon, and she can’t even warn them because there’s a mirror in this room and she’s seen enough T.V. to know she shouldn’t trust that no-ones listening. And maybe it’d save a lot of lives today, but the Allies can’t win the war without the U.S., so she’ll keep her mouth shut.

Her leg is bouncing and it simultaneously feels like time has slowed to passing like the syrup of honey, and like even with the Lifeboat she will never be able to stop time from getting to the point it will.

Rufus’s anxiety is feeding off of hers, until he seems almost more panicked than she does. Wyatt, somehow, is keeping calm, though that may be because he’s been in situations like this before (though never _exactly_ like this before; Pearl Harbor becomes of the most famous surprise attacks in history, and with good reason).

Eventually, though, she can’t keep her mouth shut any longer. “Guys,” she whispers hurriedly, “we need to get out of here, _now._ Back to the Lifeboat. We don’t have long –“

A voice crackles through a small speaker in the corner of the roof. “No talking.”

Lucy waits several more minutes, but then starts speaking again. “We have 18 minutes,” she says harshly.

“No talking!”

It doesn’t matter. They know now. And no one else is any wiser.

Rufus starts to breathe a litter heavier and even Wyatt seems alarmed now.

“We need a distraction,” Wyatt says lowly. “And I need a – a pin, or something.”

The door slams open. A man in uniform, to the same effect as their costumes, steps into the room.

Lucy and Rufus sit a little straighter, but Wyatt remains relaxed, though Lucy knows that means nothing; the man was the most observant person she knows, he’d hardly not be analyzing everything about this newcomer.

The man sits, but doesn’t say anything. The longer he’s there, the more anxious the three get, though Wyatt attempts to conceal it. Probably because the longer he’s there, the more smug the man looks, likely in response to their growing panic (though he doesn’t know it has nothing to do with him).

The clock seems to tick slower and slower but faster and faster and before any of them have had a _real_ crack at talking their way out, or making some kind of distraction, they hear the sound of an explosion from outside.

“What the –“

Wyatt takes the opportunity of the man’s distraction and knocks him out with a single punch.

They all stare for a second, and then the building rocks from the force of a bomb dropped close by and they spring into action. They get out of the building quickly enough, and when the door opens they pause for a moment in shock at the sight before them.

Men are shooting into the sky as bullets and bombs rain down from it. There is complete chaos everywhere, and a lot of people are already dead.

Lucy spies a car directly in front of them and shouts, “Run!”

The three duck and weave through the anarchy and jump into the car. Wyatt turns the key and starts to drive, just as the pile of crates that had been beside them explodes.

Their ears ring and everything is muted, but Wyatt just keeps driving. They have a couple miles to drive to get to the Lifeboat, and he wants the three of them out of here as soon as possible.

He thinks they are safe as they drive out of the thick of it, but then he feels Lucy smack his arm and shout out a panicked, “Wait!”

He slams on the breaks and before the car has stopped, and before he realizes what she’s doing, she’s jumped from the car and is running away from them.

“No, Lucy, wait, wait!”

But she’s gone.

“Fuck!” he shouts, and hits the steering wheel. “Rufus, stay with the car. Make sure no one takes it.”

He runs after her, and spots her in the distance kneeling down by someone injured.

“Lucy!” he yells. “Lucy, get back in the _fucking car!”_

She looks at him over her shoulder and shouts back, “He’s hurt. We can’t –“

The whistle of a bomb dropping makes his heart stop. He runs towards her faster.

The force of it knocks him back and on his ass.

It takes him a minute to blink away the confusion in his head, and then Rufus is there, helping him stand. He blinks many times, trying so hard to focus but unable to.

“Loo-shee,” he slurs. “Where – where’s Lucy?”

Rufus slings Wyatt’s arm around him. “I don’t know! Look, I need to get you back to the car. Just hold on, alright!”

There’s blood dripping down his face and he touches his fingers to it.

“Lu – Lucy. Rufus, get Lucy.”

Suddenly, he’s sitting in the car again and Rufus has disappeared. He slips in and out of consciousness, jolted into awareness by the sound of bombs.

It seems like forever when Rufus finally gets back, an unconscious Lucy in his arms. Rufus gently puts her in the back seat next to Wyatt, then goes around the start driving.

Wyatt can feel tears on his face, maybe from the pain of the wounds he’s now feeling, maybe from the sheer terror of seeing Lucy in such a way (he know which one it is: Lucy. Always Lucy).

The car starts to move, but Wyatt ignores it, lets Rufus take point, and instead reaches out a hand to her face.

There’s dried blood from her ears and nose, and a cut on her forehead just behind her hairline that’s still bleeding.

“Please be okay,” he whispers, caressing her face lightly. “I can’t lose you, too.”

They get back to the Lifeboat quickly, and Rufus first helps Lucy in, then Wyatt.

When they get back to 2017, Lucy is still unconscious and Wyatt now has to deal with a severe bout of nausea as well as the buzzing migraine is his head.

Rufus helps Wyatt stumble out of the Lifeboat, and there’s a flurry of movement around them to help them.

Wyatt suddenly finds himself in the medical room, Lucy in a bed beside him. He floats in and out of consciousness, people coming in and out to check on both him and Lucy.

When he finally comes to properly, almost 24 hours later, Lucy is already awake, sitting up in her bed and reading a book on Pearl Harbor.

When she sees him awake and looking at her, she closes the book, thumb marking the page, and waves it at him.

“Stayed the same,” she smiles.

“Must have had some unknown ripple effect,” he gripes, then sits up, hand on his head.

She stops smiling.

“Sorry,” he says. “Just . . . sorry.”

She shrugs. “I’ve come to expect such pessimism from you,” she replies.

He rolls his eyes, but concedes he is usually the doom and gloom of the trio.

Memories of the bomb surface, of being separated from her and not knowing if she was alive or dead. They make it difficult to breathe.

He takes a moment to take her in, then asks, “Are you okay?”

She shrugs a shoulder then opens her book again and begins to read. He watches her, her hair pulled back in a bun, sweatpants and a large jumper. She’s smiling a little as she reads, and he has the insane urge to get into her bed and just hold her.

He’s just tired enough, just drugged enough, just in pain enough to actually do it.

She doesn’t make a noise as he gets into her bed, but she does smile. He rests his head on her chest and swings an arm around her waist. She brings one hand up to run her fingers through his hair, the other chucking the book on the nightstand and then resting on his bicep.

They stay like that for several minutes, an absurd amount of emotion welling up in him and making him turn his head to look up at her. She looks down to him, and electricity charges between them. His hand comes up, seemingly of its own accord, to press against her cheek, his thumb tracing her cheekbone.

She doesn’t say anything, and it seems obvious to him where this is going, and so, without objection from her, he leans up, his hand guiding her lips to his.

It’s slow but searing, heated yet tender. It feels like it’s been inevitable for a thousand years but like something he doesn’t deserve. His heart beats as loudly in his chest as the bombs they narrowly escaped.

She pulls away first, tenderness on her face and in her eyes, and it overwhelms him so much that he turns away again, to his original position.

His affection for her chokes his throat, and its with the panic of going on another mission, another possibility of losing her that he, rather daringly, confesses, “I think I’m falling in love with you.”

Her lips press against his hair, and her hand on his bicep tightens to fist in his sleeve.

“I think I’m falling in love with you, too.”

The sound of her words ring in his ears until he falls asleep, happiness in his heart.


End file.
